Bloody Wings
by RagnellAlondite
Summary: For Robin it all started at Cirque Du Freak, after surviving a near death experience he must now learn to control his new abilities and his new hunger. robXrae slight starfire bashing rated M to be safe NOTE: I have not given up on this fic yet, I have lost a great chunk of it though, so please be patient and I will update once I have redone all the research that I had put into it
1. Chapter 1

_AN* Alrighty folks, I neither own Teen Titans or Cirque Du Freak, so please enjoy this story and read and review. flamez are welcome._

_A Night Out_

It all started as a simple day for the heroes of Jump City, Robin sitting on the couch playing video games with Cyborg, while Starfire was clinging to his arm watching her boyfriend play the electronic game. Raven was sitting next to Cyborg reading a book, while on occasion she would steal a glance of Robin. She had long ago backed off, letting Starfire take the position of his girlfriend, but it didn't mean that she didn't like the Boy Wonder, in fact because he was unobtainable that she kept watching. Cyborg looked at her while she was stealing the glance and patted her shoulder. He was the only Titan that understood what she was going through and was helping however he could, whether it was buying ice cream when it all became too much, or just providing an ear to listen to her thoughts. It was at this time that Beast Boy and Terra burst into the common room.

"Dudes! You've got to see this!" Beast Boy shouted as Terra caught her breath. Terra no longer had any memories or powers but she still liked hanging out with the Titans and they all treated her fairly and helped her out with her school work or just took her out for pizza with them.

"We saw this out in the city." Terra explained as they all got up to look at the flyer in Beast Boys hand.

"Cirque Du Freak?" Robin read.

"It's this traveling circus, and they are only in town this weekend. The name is French for …"

"Circus of Freaks." Raven answered.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy sighed.

"Sounds interesting." Starfire said.

"Sounds awful." Robin muttered.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"The old freak shows were awful for the attractions. They treated them like they were monsters when all they were just people with birth defects." Robin explained "Alfred told me about a few of them back when he was a kid."

"Ohh." Terra said.

"I'm not saying that you can't go." Robin said hurriedly.

"Well, we can go buy tickets, and while there you can speak with the owner and clear the air about this." Beast Boy suggested.

"How much are the tickets?" Raven asked.

"Forty dollars apiece." Beast Boy sighed.

"That makes two hundred and forty dollars for all of us." Cyborg pointed out "I only have ten at the moment."

"I've got fifteen." Terra said.

"I have twenty." BB sighed.

"I have two of the fives and a twenty." Starfire said.

"I've got forty five." Robin replied.

"Which means between five of us we have only one hundred and twenty." BB sighed.

"I can put in the rest." Raven remarked "I still have over two hundred dollars of spending money." With that final statement BB and Robin headed for the old theater where the Cirque was performing. While BB went to go buy tickets Robin walked around until he saw a cage and his face turned into a scowl. As he approached a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I'd stay away from there if I were you." A man said.

"Why?" Robin asked as he turned to see a very tall man with white gloves and a top hat.

"The Wolf-man lives in there and he is not a pleasant one." The man said "What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Investigating. I've heard about the old freak shows, and I wanted to make sure that the people here were treated fairly." Robin growled.

"Ahhh. You must be Robin, one of the local heroes. My name is Hibernus Tall, the owner of Cirque Du Freak. I can assure you that each one of our performers are perfectly content and are free to come and go as they please." Hibernus said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take a look around." Robin replied.

"Of course, however most of the performers are asleep, if you want to talk to them you'd have to wait until after the show tonight." The owner nodded as Robin entered the theater and walked around, noticing the small people in the blue robes with the full face hoods. As he walked he looked into different rooms to see some performers asleep in hammocks or on the floor. In the last room he saw a cage with a spider in it and a coffin.

"What on earth…" Robin muttered as he walked away. Once he was outside he saw Beast Boy looking angry.

"What's wrong?"

"They only allowed me to buy two tickets. They say that is all they can sell to one group." He growled.

"Well rules are rules. We'll just have to decide from here." Robin sighed as they headed back to the tower. Once inside they told the others and they decided what to do.

"Well, Raven should get one since she was about to pay for most of us." Cyborg pointed out as they all nodded.

"So who gets the last one?" Raven asked.

"Simple." Terra grinned as she took out a brown paper bag and took out several pieces of paper and cut them to match the size of the ticket, putting them into the bag "Now let's go on the roof and Raven will open the bag in the air and then the rest of us will grab the slips of paper and whoever gets the ticket will go to the show." With that brilliant idea they all headed to the roof where Raven flew up high and then created a barrier to make sure that none of them would fly into the bay. Once the bag was opened and the slips began to drift down. All of the other Titans were leaping up trying to catch the slips but Robin simply watched and waited until he felt the moment was right. Leaping into the air he grabbed two of them. Once all of the slips were gone through by the others they all realized that no one had the ticket.

"What about you Robin?" Raven asked, her hopes rising. Opening his hands he saw that in one was a slip of paper but in the other was the ticket.

"I've got it…" Robin whispered.

"ROBIN HAS IT!" Raven yelled to the others. With many groans of defeat they all headed back inside, Robin happy that he could go to the show and talk to the performers after wards while Raven was giddy that she and Robin would have the night all to themselves.

That night the two made their way through the town, Raven hanging onto Robin as he rode his motorcycle to the theater. Raven was absolutely thrilled that she had her arms around the rugged teen hero. The two pulled up to see that the last of the crowd was heading in. Grabbing her by the hand Robin ran to catch up with the back of the line, while Raven was thankful that her hood was up to hide her blush. Once they handed their ticket to Mr. Tall they took their seats near the front row. It was a few more minutes before the lights dimmed and the show started. Once the lights were dimmed enough a spot light shone into the center of the stage Mr. Tall stood there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cirque Du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings." Mr. Tall began "We are an ancient circus. We have toured for five hundred years, bringing the grotesque to generation after generation. Our lineup has changed many times, but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both frightening and bizarre, acts you can find nowhere else in the world.

"Those who are easily scared should leave now." He warned the audience "I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking this was a joke. Maybe they thought our freaks would be people in masks, or harmless misfits. THIS IS NOT SO! Every act you see tonight is real. Each performer is unique. And none are harmless." With that final statement a few people left the theater but the rest remained as they brought out the first freak, the Wolfman. The hairy creature stood on two legs while it howled and shook the cage while the two women in shiny suits rolled him into position. Once he grew tired of shaking the bars he sat back on his legs like a dog, which allowed the women to take out some prop that was used to hypnotize the beast. They then took him out of the cage and took him up and down the aisles allowing people to pet him, but to remain quiet. Once it passed Raven she reached out and touched it, motioning for Robin to do the same. Quickly removing one of his gloves he ran a hand gently over the fur to find that it was spiky, like a hedgehog, and reeked of burning rubber.

Once the Wolfman was safely locked back in his cage they carted him off the stage the next one walked onto the stage, named Alexander Ribs. Alexander was a very skinny man, skinny enough where Robin was amazed that the man was walking at all. Plastered on his face was this large goofy grin that seemed to go along with his ballet clothes. Soon ridiculous music started to play and he began dancing around, causing the whole theater to start laughing, even Raven who was chuckling at the sight of the man. Once he stopped dancing he started stretching while explaining his ability.

"I was born a contortionist, which allows me to bend my body in all different shapes and sizes." He explained as he stretched his neck back to look like he had lost his head. He then proceeded to do amazing stretches that to any other human being it would be impossible. For his final act though he took out two furry ended drumsticks and started hitting his ribs, producing musical sounds, and once he was warm upped he started playing different music, from "London Bridge Is Falling Down" to themes from popular T.V. shows. With that Alexander left the stage and the next performer came on.

Next was Rhamus Twobellies, who was the fattest man that either of the two heroes had ever seen. He made a show of standing near the edge of the stage and pretending he was about to fall which gave Robin some worries but he looked at Raven who seemed to be enjoying herself with the fat mans antics so he tried to calm down. Once he was done he stood in the center of the stage and explained his name as the two ladies who had hypnotized the Wolfman came out with a cart loaded with chips, cakes, burgers, candy, pancakes, and several whole heads of cabbage.

"Yum yum." Rhamus chuckled as a giant clock was lowered from the lighting stage "How long do you think it will take me to eat this? There will be a prize for whoever gets the closest." Several people called out times, ranging from two hours, to Ravens prediction of six minutes.

"Why six?" Robin whispered.

"Just a guess, besides, I doubt he will take too long to eat all of that, look at the size of him." She whispered back as Rhamus began eating. His arms moving so fast you would of thought he might have been related to Kid Flash, and his mouth was open never closing as he shoveled the food in. The clock stopped at five minutes on the dot.

"Delicious." Rhamus laughed. Then another cart was brought out, this one was loaded with forks and spoons, nuts and bolts, giant glass statues, bits of sheet metal, and a long metal chain.

"Before I begin, I must warn you not to try this at home! I can eat things that would choke and kill normal people. Do not try to copy me! If you do, you may die." The fat man said as he began eating. Rhamus started with the nuts and bolts, just popping them into his mouth and down his throat as though they were breath mints, once he stopped he shook his bulging stomach and you could actually hear the metal bouncing inside. His stomach heaved as he spat back out the nuts and bolts, shocking everyone. Next he started in on the glass statues. He crunched the glass into small pieces before he swallowed it using a drink of water to help it along. After that he began eating the forks and spoons, bending them into circles and swallowing them, pausing long enough to say that his teeth couldn't bite through metal. Once he finished with the silverware he started swallowing the chain, pausing to catch his breath once finished. His stomach then began rumbling and shaking and Robin was worried that the man was about to die. Finally he gave a heave and the end of the chain was visible in the back of his mouth. Reaching in he grabbed it and pulled it out the crowd saw that the forks and spoons were in the links of the chain.

"Impressive." Robin noted as the fat man left the stage.

"Yeah, this is definitely worth the money." Raven grinned as she looked at the boy, him smiling at her. They then had a small intermission where the blue hooded people were going about selling souvenirs. They had clippings of the Wolfmans fur, candy and chocolate versions of the normally inedible items in Rhamus's performance, and rubber dolls of Alexander Ribs. Raven bought a clipping of fur while Robin held on to his money, just in case there was something better later on. Once the first round of novelties were finished the next performer came on stage, with Mr. Tall standing there as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce a most impressive act, Truska our bearded lady." Mr. Tall explained which got many people to start muttering about why she didn't have a beard, along with how beautiful she looked, with her flowing red robes with the slashes and the gaps, causing most men to shift uncomfortably in their seats. Truska then stepped to the end of the stage where she could be seen better, and then said something in her native tongue that sounded like a seal barking. She then held her nose shut and started tickling her chin with two fingers on the other hand. At first Robin was puzzled by the strange performance until he saw a beard growing in long and blonde, just like her hair. Once it was about five inches long she walked into the crowd allowing people to touch it. As she walked around the crowd the beard kept growing until it was trailing on the ground, as she returned to the stage the beard started rising up as if there was a wind and tickling people's faces as Truska passed. Once she was back on stage Mr. Tall asked if anyone had any scissors with them, which plenty of women did, and Mr. Tall had them come up to try and cut the beard, and if anyone was able to they would receive a solid gold bar, Mr. Tall holding up the bar when he made the announcement. All of the people up on stage each tried their luck but no one could cut the beard, even with the garden shears that Mr. Tall provided for several people. Once everyone left the stage Truska repeated her actions from earlier but this time the beard went back into her face until there was not a sign of it left. She left to a huge round of applause as they brought out the next performer.

His name was Hans Hands, who told the story about how his father had been born without his legs and how he had learned to walk around on his hands, and teaching his children to do the same. He then sat down and wrapped his legs around his neck and walked up and down the stage and then hopped off and picked three men, and Robin to challenge him to a race.

"If you can manage to beat me, you will be given a solid bar of gold." Hans said as the five prepared to race, with some people in the crowd shouting for Robin to win. With a start they took off but the three other men couldn't keep up with the two as they ran, eventually ending with Hans just barely beating Robin.

"Well that was an impressive race." Hans panted.

"Yeah. Next time you are in town let's do it again." Robin laughed as he returned to his seat with Raven patting his shoulder.

"It was a good try." She whispered.

"Thanks." He grinned as he looked at her, giving her an instant blush. Hans then finished up his act with gymnastic tricks, which while impressive were not like most of the other acts that they had seen that night. Once Hans had left the stage Mr. Tall came out again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next act is another unique and perplexing one. It can also be quite dangerous, so I ask that you make no noise and do not clap until you are told it is safe." Mr. Tall warned, once the theater was silent enough he continued "Mr. Crepsley, Madam Octa, and his assistant Darren Shan!" With that two people walked on stage, one older and the other younger, with the younger carrying a small wooden cage. The old man was tall and thin and deathly pale, as if he hadn't seen sunlight in years. He had a small crop of orange hair and a large scar on his left cheek that started at his lips and extended up, giving his face a creepy look to it. He wore dark red and had an air of command about him. The boy wore a suit, as if he were about to go to a funeral, or be the one buried. He couldn't have been more then sixteen, and had black hair that looked like it needed to be trimmed soon. He stayed in the back occasionally helping Mr. Crepsley where needed but mostly during the performance he was in the back. Most of the tricks that they had Madam Octa, the spider, perform were showing how poisonous she was by killing a goat in two bites, then by using a tin whistle, that they called a flute, they had her do tricks that astounded them, like walking on Mr. Crepsley, dangling from a thread attached to his chin, and when Darren was assisting she made a web over the older man's open mouth which he ate afterwards, then they had her performing gymnastic tricks and lifting miniaturized weights. Once the act was over they had her return to the cage and then bowed to a loud applause. Once the pair had left Robin looked at Raven with a smile on his face.

"This is pretty amazing. Though it's a good thing Beast Boy isn't here. He'd have had a heart attack from that." Robin laughed.

"Yeah no kidding." Raven agreed as the blue robed people came back selling more items. Robin bought a few more things as did Raven, making sure to buy things for the others who couldn't be there. Once that was finished the next actor came out, her name was Gertha Teeth. She was a big woman with thick arms, legs, neck, and head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Gertha Teeth!" She barked, sounding like a drill sergeant "I have the strongest teeth in the world! When I was a baby, my father put his fingers in my mouth, playing with me, and I bit two of them off!" This shocked the audience who had seen lots of bloodshed due to the numerous villain attacks "Dentists all over the world have been astounded by my teeth! I have been examined in every major dental center, but nobody has been able to figure out why they are so tough! I have been offered huge amounts of money to become a guinea pig, but I like traveling and so I have refused!" She then picked up four steel bars, each one about ten inches long but each one with different widths. Asking for volunteers, four men went on stage. Once each one was on stage she gave each one a bar and asked them to try bending it. They failed, and once they had Gertha took the smallest one and proceeded to bite it half. Handing the two sides back to the man, she asked the man to bite it as well to see if it was real. Listening to the wholes of pain from the man she moved on to the next bar and the next one, each one getting thicker and thicker. Once she was done with the bars two of the blue robed people brought out a generator and she proceed to chew holes through it, followed by a bike, which she crunched into a ball and ate, tires and all. She then called three new volunteers onto the stage and gave one a hammer and a large chisel, one another hammer and a small chisel and the last one an electric saw. Each one tried to damage the teeth but each one failed to their own disappointment. Once she was finished Mr. Tall came back on stage, saying that the show was over, and that he wished each one a safe travel home.

"Kind of a week ending." Raven muttered.

"Agreed." Robin said as they stood up, but Robin tensed instantly and turned to the empty balcony near the back to see a massive snake slithering down, and the people screaming. The people started running back when just before the snake reached the floor when a spot light was fixed onto the snakes head. The snake looked into the light and didn't even blink, when suddenly there was a noise coming from the stage. Turning they saw a boy, maybe a little older then Darren, was standing on stage, wrapped in a white robe, his eyes were slanted like a snakes. The boy made a hissing noise and then tossed off the robe to everyone's surprise at what was underneath. From head to toe the boy was covered with green, gold, blue, and yellow scales, and other then a pair of shorts wore nothing else. He then did a small turn to show that it was all over his body, not just the front, though the back was slightly darker. Turning and facing the crowd again he laid down on his stomach and slithered off the stage like a snake. Once on the floor he stood and walked towards the back of the theater. He stopped a few yards from the pillar and crouched down, the light that had been on the snake was shut off and it began moving again, finishing its descent down the poll. The snake boy made another hissing sound causing the snake to pause for a second while the boy shuffled first to the left and then to the right, the snake never taking its eyes off of the boy as he slowly moved closer. Once he was close enough he reached under the snakes chin and tickled it, followed by him kissing its nose. The snake the n wrapped itself around the boys' neck several times with its tail hanging like a scarf. Once it was wrapped he walked away from the exit of the theater and set the snake down once again. Once the snake was on the ground it opened its mouth as wide as it could and the snake boy laid on the floor and slithered into the open mouth. After being inside for a few seconds he wiggled gently out and then letting the snake wrap around his entire body, and then hoping up to his feet.

"And that ladies and gentlemen really is the end." Mr. Tall said from the stage. Then in a puff of smoke he vanished and reappeared at the exit curtains, with the two ladies and the blue robed people selling more items. Robin waited until the theater had cleared out to approach Mr. Tall.

"Well my young heroes, how was it?" he asked with a grin.

"It was great." Raven said removing the hood, and getting an odd look out of Mr. Tall.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to the performers, to make sure everything is as you said it is." Robin replied.

"Of course. Some might not want to talk right now, but I believe that Mr. Crepsley hasn't retired yet, or Darren and Evra." Mr. Tall replied.

"Thank you." Robin nodded as they made their way backstage. Once backstage Robin was led to one of the rooms, the one with the coffin to see that it belonged to Mr. Crepsley.

"Hibernus." He nodded "And who are they?"

"Two of the local vigilantes. They wanted to speak with some of the performers." He replied "Just let me know when you are done." With that he walked out of the room and left the two with mysterious man.

"What is it you want to ask?" he asked as he pulled up a stool.

"We just wanted to make sure that this circus isn't like the ones back in the old days." Robin replied.

"An understandable concern. I have heard the stories about those places, and some still exist, why young Evra used to be from one of those before Mr. Tall rescued him." He explained.

"That is a most interesting spider you have." Raven said, changing the topic.

"Thank you. I received her from a monk some time back. She is the most intelligent animal that I have ever worked with."

"Well, it is late, and we do not want to disturb you." Robin said.

"Of course. Feel free to speak with my apprentice and Evra." He said as they shook hands. As Raven shook his hands her look changed when she saw his fingertips.

"You go on ahead Robin; I'll catch up to you in a bit." Raven said as she looked at the masked boy.

"Alright Raven." He nodded, looking concerned but trusting his lieutenant enough to know what she was doing. Once he was out of the room she looked at him.

"You are a creature of the night. A vampire." Raven remarked.

"Correct. I am surprised one as young as you recognized the signs." Mr. Crepsley grinned.

"I'm a half demon. Very little escapes us." She grinned "The boy is a half isn't he?"

"Correct again."

"I remember the name, Shan. During our time all over the world I read in a local paper that a young boy had fallen from his bedroom and died, with the last name Shan."

"And you pieced it all together. So why the secrecy?"

"I think you are being followed. I sense something truly evil nearby. Something that feed on the life blood of many."

"A Vampaneze. Our blood cousins. I had the feeling that one was following us. If it attacks I will deal with it."

"If it feeds, we will." Raven replied.

"Can you?" he asked.

"We have me, a half man half machine, a changeling, an alien princess with destructive powers, and the martial arts master himself. I think we can handle one Vampaneze." Raven grinned, but suddenly cringed as she felt pain coming through her mental connection with Robin.

"What happened?!" he asked alarmed.

"Something has happened to Robin, his thoughts are in a jumble but he knows that it is fast, strong, and using a knife." She explained as she flew off towards Robin.

Once Robin had left the backstage he had headed for the tent that was supposed to belong to the two young men when he felt eyes on him. Keeping alert he approached the tent when a knife just missed his head. Turning quickly he sent a bird-a-rang at the foe who dodged it and moved so fast that Robin had no idea what had happened. Suddenly the foe was in front of his face. The creature was a mauve color and reeked of blood. In its hand was another knife that he was about to stab him with. Rolling with the stab he dodged the thrust and kicked the knee out of the hideous creature. Before he could land another strike he was punched in the stomach and sent flying across the small yard. Standing up he could feel his ribs were broken and that he wouldn't be standing for much longer if he didn't do something fast. Taking out his bo staff he took a defensive stance, despite the pain and carefully watched the foe. Moving in the blink of an eye again, it closed the distance between the two of them like lightning, but Robin had learned from last time and struck right as he knew it was fading from his line of sight, managing to catch the creature in the head with the metal staff. Robin continued the defensive strategy for several minutes but he couldn't stop the creature if things continued the way they were. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then he felt himself getting stabbed, right near the heart.

"Tasty meal, I getsssss." The creature laughed as suddenly a knife was protruding through its head.

"No you don't." Mr. Crepsley growled. Raven then ran over to see Robin laying in a growing pool of his own blood.

"PLEASE HELP HIM!" she begged.

"There is not much I can do." He said his head bowed.

"Anything. Just don't let him die." She begged.

"Mr. Crepsley." Darren said as he ran over "What happened?"

"A Vampaneze, another mad one." He sighed "And now this youth is going to die."

"Can't we save him?" Darren asked.

"There is one way, he will have to become like you." He sighed.

"A half-vampire?" Raven asked.

"Yes. With your help we could revive him. I will pump my own blood into him while you heal his wounds. If this works he will survive but become a creature of the night eventually." He explained.

"Do it." Raven demanded "I do not care what he becomes. Just don't let him die."

"Very well. I will leave it to you to explain to his friends what has happened." He nodded as he dug his fingernails into the opposite hand and once Robin's gloves were removed did the same to Robin, injecting his blood into him while Ravens magic slowly healed the wound in his chest. After hours of work Robin had survived.

"We have done all we can for him. Take him home, let him rest. Bring him here tomorrow and we will talk." Mr. Crepsley sighed as he returned to the theater.

"Thank you." Raven sobbed as she held him close.

"You really love him don't you?" Darren asked as he looked at the two "You going out?"

"That's a little rude." She muttered "But no. He is with another."

"Too bad. I wonder if she could have made the same decision as you?" he asked himself as he returned to his tent. Picking up the boy wonder she flew back to the tower phasing into his room, and setting him upon his bed.

"I'm sorry Robin." She whispered "Hopefully you can forgive me." Returning to her own room Raven fell asleep, straight into nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN* Still don't own anything in either of these categories._

_Knowledge_

It was mid-afternoon when Raven was awoken with a pounding on her door. Grumbling to herself she opened it to see a worried Starfire.

"Star?" she muttered.

"Friend Raven, what is wrong with Robin? He has not awoken yet, and he looks very pale, along with his uniform being damaged." Starfire asked.

"It's a long story, one I only want to tell once. Go get the others and I will explain everything that I can." Raven said, trying to keep calm. Once everyone was present Raven explained the story.

"WHAT?" They all shouted once she explained what she did.

"Why would you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was the only way to save his life. He had been stabbed, very close to the heart, and had already lost a lot of blood. The only way to help was to half way turn him into a vampire."

"That is a fate worse than death." Terra shuddered.

"No. Vampires are noble creatures that don't kill when they feed. They only drink a little blood to sustain themselves." Raven explained.

"But why did this happen to Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Because he was unlucky enough to run into a Vampaneze, a distant relative of vampires that kill when they feed. He fought it but wasn't a match for it alone." Raven sighed.

"Is there a cure?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Once you are turned there is no going back. Robin will become a vampire eventually; it's only a matter of time." Raven replied getting annoyed.

"What can we do to help?" Cyborg asked, taking this the most calmly of them all.

"For now be supportive, Robin is going to have to learn how to use his new powers, he isn't a full vampire yet so he can still go out in the day, and he will only need to feed once a month tops." Raven began "As for the rest, he will have to talk to Mr. Crepsley about it."

"What if we kill that guy? Like in the old movies, Robin will become human again?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Most of the old vampire myths are nothing but B.S. The only few ones that I can confirm is that sunlight will kill them, but not instantly, the running water, garlic, and crosses are also not true. That and they are not immortal, but they do live for very long times." She said "Other than that, I don't know."

"So I'll just have to ask him myself." Robin said as he entered the room, looking tired.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted as she hugged him "Do not worry, we will find a way to reverse this."

"Star, this may be for the best." Robin pointed out.

"What?" Terra asked confused.

"I had a brush with death, something that has happened before, but I was literally standing on deaths door. It made me realize that despite my training there are things out there that can absolutely kill me. This might be a turn for the best." Robin replied.

"But the blood…" Starfire said in horror, backing away from him as if he were a monster.

"I'll do what I have to. I won't be killing anyone, just borrowing a bit of blood to keep myself going." Robin replied calmly, horrifying Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Well, we'll go tonight to see this Mr. Crepsley and find out exactly what this entails." Cyborg replied as he walked past Robin patting his shoulder "If you need some blood feel free to ask." He grinned as he left shocking the others.

"I would offer mine, but demon blood doesn't exactly go well with vampires. It actually weakens you." Raven said as she hugged him "I am sorry that this happened. If I could have…"

"No what if's." Robin ordered "You couldn't have changed the outcome, that thing was targeting me, it wanted my blood, well now that I am a half my blood won't be targeted, and all it will cost is the occasional mouthful of blood." With that he walked out of the common room, muttering about a new costume.

A few hours later Raven saw Starfire standing outside of Robin's room waiting for him to come out.

"Star…" Raven began.

"It is alright friend Raven. I understand you did this to save his life." She said as she kept her eyes on the door "Soon though everything will be back to the way it was."

"Yeah… Wait! Didn't you hear me? There is no going back, it's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"That was what you said about your father, and about friend Terra. We often accomplish the impossible. Once we can cure Robin, of the undead blood in his veins then we can go back to the way things were." Starfire replied looking serious. Raven then felt sadness rolling through the connection with Robin, showing he had heard everything that she had said, and was sad that she couldn't accept what he had become. The door then opened revealing his new wardrobe. Gone were the green tights and gloves, along with the red shirt and black and yellow cape. He now wore entirely black. Black pants and utility belt, black fingerless gloves, and a black shirt with a red bird on the front. His cape was entirely black and was made from a finer material. His mask had changed back to the one he had worn when he had been forced to be Slade's apprentice, and the only thing that remained was his boots.

"Wow." Raven said, trying to stop herself from drooling over the Boy Wonder.

"It is… different." Starfire said, trying to be positive.

"Don't like it do you?" he asked looking at her with a withering look.

"I simply like your old clothes better." She replied.

"This is the new me. I've decided to call myself, Blood Wing from now on, since I am half vampire." He explained.

"Blood Wing…" Starfire muttered, clearly not liking the change he was making.

"Blood Wing…" Raven said, enjoying the new darker Boy Wonder, though he was far from a boy now in her opinion.

"Yeah. I like the sound of it, and it should strike fear into any new enemies we make." Blood Wing grinned. Once the sun had set the titans headed for the theater to speak with the old vampire. Once they arrived they saw Darren waiting.

"I assume you are all here to see Mr. Crepsley." He noted.

"Yeah." Blood Wing nodded.

"Well welcome to the fold, Robin." Darren said as he led them inside.

"Call me Blood Wing." He replied as Beast Boy muttered about the name change.

"Okay then." He nodded as they stopped outside the room "Well he is awake by now, and he should be expecting you." With that parting statement he walked off to prepare for the show as they entered. Mr. Crepsley sat on the stool again as the five entered.

"Welcome back." He nodded "I assume Raven explained the basic knowledge of vampires."

"She did. But I still don't like it." Beast Boy growled.

"It doesn't matter. We have made our choice and we must accept it." He sighed.

"But there must be a cure!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Girl, you will have to accept the fact there isn't, otherwise many would have used it by now, like my apprentice, eavesdropping right now I assume." He called out as Darren walked in looking sheepish.

"Sorry." He muttered as he went to stand by Mr. Crepsley.

"No, I should have had you stay, they will take this better from one who knows their pain." He nodded.

"What do you mean?" Blood Wing asked.

"Well I chose to become a vampire to save my best friend. I was stupid enough to try and steal Madam Octa, and think that I got away with it. I trained to do the tricks with her and one day my best friend who saw the show with me, came over and was bitten by her. I then traded my mortality for his life." Darren explained.

"Very noble." Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, at the time it was. I had to fake my death, and I at first didn't accept the fact that I had to feed to live. It wasn't until a friend I made was dying from wounds inflicted by the Wolfman that I finally drank blood, to preserve his memory. Since then I have come to accept what I am, and that there is no going back." Darren sighed.

"But surely…" the alien started.

"There isn't!" Darren snapped shocking her "If there had been I would have taken it by now and gone back home to my family!"

"Enough Darren." The older vampire growled "The boy is right though, for centuries vampires have searched for an answer to a cure, but one does not exist. It is better to accept it and move on."

"As I said." Blood Wing nodded surprising the two.

"You are not angry?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Well, a little. But I understand why, and after what that monster did to me, I want to be stronger to make sure that no one else falls prey." Blood Wing growled.

"Which is something we must talk about. Now that you are a half vampire you fall under our rules." He began.

"Which are?"

"We do not go out of our way to kill the Vampaneze. If you cross paths with one and duel, that is one thing, but if you start hunting them down, then things will get bloody and the Vampire generals will get involved."

"Generals?"

"They are our police in a sense."

"Ok. What if I am keeping them out of a town that I live in?"

"Then you may fight any that are foolish enough to enter your domain, but do not go hunting them. Another important rule, since you are a warrior, is that we do not use guns, arrows, or other projectile weapons. It goes against our code."

"What about throwing stars?"

"We allow those."

"Ok. That eliminates some of my weapons." Blood Wing nodded.

"Now to explain what your body will go through as it changes. Your bones will harden, including your teeth and finger/toe nails. Your strength and speed will increase, allowing you to do things that most humans can't do. You are also sterile, no vampire or Vampaneze can reproduce. Also you will only age at one fifth of a normal rate."

"Ok, just to make sure I've got all of this. I will age very slowly, my physical abilities will increase, I can never have kids, and my bone density will increase as well."

"Correct. Also, I recommend that you feed on blood at least once every couple of months, and preferably human but you can make due with a short time with animal." Crepsley said as BB shuddered from the thought.

"No damage from sunlight?"

"No, not as a half. One day you will eventually become a full vampire, and then you will have other abilities, such as flitting or running at super high speeds that no human can follow, have a gas that can knock humans out for up to thirty minutes, and you will only age at one tenth of a rate, along with even greater physical abilities."

"Sounds impressive." Cyborg grinned.

"It is rather useful, and depending on how ingenious you are you can make new abilities out of these." He nodded "Over all though that is it. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, what is going to happen to Blood Wing?" Raven asked.

"Normally I would take him with us, but seeing as how he is grown up and has all of you to help him adjust to this; I will let him stay, though I will stop by on occasion to check up on him, or to take with me if I deem it important." Mr. Crepsley explained.

"Alright. Thank you for your time." Blood Wing nodded as he shook his hand.

"Of course. May your evening be pleasant." He nodded as the five of them left.

"He wasn't very helpful in finding a way to help you." Starfire mumbled.

"Star, I don't want a cure." Blood Wing sighed.

"But of course you do!" she exclaimed.

"No I don't." he sighed as she started to ramble about how he needed to be cured until he finally took off at a full sprint, leaving them in the dust before they could even realize it.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin got annoyed at Starfire, and instead of confronting her about this he decided to run off the frustration." Raven noted.

"You cannot be sure friend Raven, maybe he has thought of an idea and…"

"Starfire! I can read his mind!" she shouted as she took off into the air landing on top of the tower where Blood Wing soon arrived to sit next to her.

"Thanks for being here for me." He nodded.

"I'm your friend Blood Wing. I'm not going to just up and leave you." She grinned as she gave him a one armed hug.

"Wow. This is the most affectionate I have ever seen you." Blood Wing laughed.

"Just watch where it gets you." Raven warned playfully "I can still throw you into the bay."

"Just try it." He grinned as he ran off again, forcing Raven to chase after him, trying to make good on her threat.


	3. AN

I am very sorry about the lack of updates lately. I no longer have a Microsoft word application so I can only type at my school or at my dad's house. I apologize for the wait and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 3

_AN* well sorry for the delay on this. I have had this written for some time but i wanted to see if i could improve on it. So please read, review, and enjoy._

_Training_

The next day Blood Wing was down in the weight room, lifting the bell bar as though it was a toy, despite the three hundred pounds on it. He then grabbed two and used them like dumbbells until he decided to try and max out. Heading over to the weight machine that Starfire and Cyborg used he set it to five hundred and began pushing it up, finding it challenging but not too strenuous. He continued adding the weight until he finally started feeling it get too much. Seeing what he had maxed out at, he was impressed.

"Seven hundred pounds." He noted as he went off onto the mats and began activating the Slade robot that he had salvaged and programmed it to fight at full strength. Taking a fighting stance the masked foe began to talk.

"Are you ready Robin?" it asked.

"The name is Blood Wing." He grinned as he attacked. Charging forward he moved faster than the machine had anticipated and delivered a powerful punch, sending it flying into a wall.

"Slade, continue fight program delta." He ordered.

"Of course." The robotic version of the sociopath laughed as it took out its Bo staff and started to circle the half vampire. Watching the robot he waited until it struck to move out of the way and try out all of his strength as he kicked the robots head, sending it crashing through a wall and into the hallway.

"What was that?" Cyborg's voice roared from the floor above. He then ran down to see the Slade robot had been knocked clear out of the training room.

"Sorry." Blood Wing said as he walked out "Still don't know my own strength yet."

"It's alright. Still you managed to send this thing through a wall, you must have really been trying." He grinned.

"Yeah, but I think I could be stronger. Only one way to find out though." The masked vampire grinned.

"True. One of these days you have got to let me run some tests on you, just to see what your new abilities are."

"One of these days I might let you." He laughed as he grabbed the robot and tossed onto the need to be repaired pile "When you fix that, try to increase the strength and speed factors on it."

"Got it Boss." Cyborg laughed as they went upstairs. Blood Wing saw that Beast Boy was playing video games against Terra who seemed to be winning while Starfire watched until she saw Blood Wing.

"Robin." She called as she saw him, but he showed no signs of acknowledging her.

"Star's calling you." Cyborg whispered.

"I'm waiting for her for her to get my name right." He replied as he started rummaging through the fridge.

"*sigh* Blood Wing." Starfire called.

"Yes?" he replied as he continued looking through the food.

"I was hoping that we could visit the mall this fine day." She said as she flew over.

"I suppose." He nodded as he finally settled for the last apple in the fridge.

"Most wonderful!" she grinned as she hugged him and flew off to her room to get ready.

"You're losing interest in her huh?" Terra asked.

"Not losing interest, just getting tired of her not accepting what I am." He sighed.

"Well she just needs time. Not everyone is like Raven and Cyborg here, just moving on like it's nothing." Beast Boy replied.

"What about you?" Cyborg asked.

"Me? Blood Wing is the same as Robin to me, except he's going to outlive me by centuries." He replied "Though the blood thing is kinda creepy."

"Yeah." Terra agreed. Just then Raven walked in and saw all of them minus Starfire.

"Where's Star?" she asked.

"In her room getting ready to head to the mall with me." Blood Wing replied "Which I would rather not do."

"Then don't." Raven replied.

"We haven't gone out in a long time, and I think she was jealous that you went to Cirque Du Freak with me instead of someone else." He sighed as he walked towards the door "If she comes back in here tell her I'll be in the garage, by my bike. Did you finish the renovations?"

"Yeah. They're done. Looks a lot cooler than your old one for sure." Cyborg grinned. With that Blood Wing went down to the garage and looked at his new bike. Cyborg had scrapped the old one and had made this new one from scratch for Robin, meeting the specifications. It was now entirely black, with no weapon systems on it. It was also less bulky and a lot lighter now. The helmet had been replaced with what looked like a bats head and there was a place for a pack, and any weapons that he would eventually make. Grabbing the helmet he watched the doors until Starfire floated out, and from the look on her face she didn't like the new bike either.

"Ready?" he asked as he put the helmet on, watching her face look even more distressed.

"Of course." She said, trying to be happy. Once they were both on the bike they drove onto the rising bridge that connected them to the rest of the city, and then made their way towards the mall. Once there Blood Wing and Starfire walked through the stores stopping whenever Starfire saw something that she wanted to look at. As they walked Blood Wing was slowly getting annoyed. All she did was talk about how great things would be once he was better and how that all of the others inflicted with this curse could be healed as well. After two straight hours of listening to her talk about it he was about to snap when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to calm down." Darren said as he walked next to him.

"Darren." Blood Wing nodded at him and noticed the person with him. He was wearing a huge brown overcoat, top hat, sunglasses and a fake beard.

"Evra." He answered the unspoken question.

"Why are you here?" Starfire asked.

"The show doesn't start for a few hours so we were going to enjoy some down time." Evra replied.

"Feel free to join us." Blood Wing said.

"Thanks." Darren grinned "It's good to know that you accepted this so quickly."

"It's not the worst thing to ever happen to me." He grinned.

"I disagree." Starfire sighed.

"We've been over this. I don't care if I am a half." He growled.

"But you should!" she cried.

"Awkward…" Evra muttered.

"Yeah. We should get going." Darren muttered.

"Please don't." Blood Wing remarked as he faced Starfire "Star, you have to accept the fact that I am what I am, and that is not going to change."

"But…" she began.

"It's not." He growled. She then turned and flew off, leaving the three standing there.

"Well that was weird." Darren remarked.

"Sorry you two had to see that. She has her own thoughts about what should be, and she doesn't like the fact that I accepted being a vampire so easily."

"Everyone is different. The fact you accepted it so easily is probably due to the fact that you deal a lot with the abnormal." Evra grinned "Anyway, let's take a look around this mall." With a grin Blood Wing showed them around the mall, taking them to some of the different stores. By mid-afternoon the three had left the mall and Darren and Evra were making their way back to the show for the final performance before they were going to leave while Blood Wing was getting on his cycle and getting ready to head for home when his communicator went off.

"Blood Wing here." He said.

"Trouble. Slade is at some computer plant, you are the closest of us at the moment. I won't bother asking what happened with Starfire." Raven said.

"Got it, and thanks for not." He nodded as he got on the bike and drove off. He arrived at the plant to see several of Slade's robot drones patrolling. Quickly going through his weaponry he realized how under equipped he was. He had gotten rid of all of the explosives, along with his staves since he hadn't made them. All he had were his bird-a-rangs that his mentor had taught him how to make. Combining two of them to make a sword he leapt over the gates and began taking out any of the guard-bots that got in his way. Putting away the weapons he dug his fingernails into the cement and started climbing up, amazed that he was able to do this. Once he reached the top he saw the open window and saw Slade at a terminal below, typing away. Lowering himself he moved into the shadows and lowered his voice like his mentor.

"You're finished." The gruff voice said, catching the sociopath off guard.

"Who's there?" he asked looking for Blood Wing.

"A denizen of the dark." He replied as he moved through the shadows.

"Whatever you are, you are not going to stop me." Slade replied as he pushed a button to shine light into the room revealing Blood Wing standing there "Well if it isn't Robin. An interesting choice of attire."

"I am not Robin. The name is Blood Wing." He growled as he looked at his foe.

"So you changed your name. You are still the same little boy, playing the same little game." He laughed.

"You wish. I have been through hell and back. I am stronger than any human." He growled as he walked towards him.

"Really now? Let's see how much?" Slade remarked as he threw two bomb discs at him. Moving faster than he normally could he moved out of the blast zone and got right into Slade's zone. Unleashing a sweeping kick he slowly managed to increase the speed to the point where Slade couldn't keep up. Finally he managed to punch Slade with all of his strength, sending him right into a wall, where the now revealed robot shattered. Walking over to the head he saw the monitor with Slade on it.

"Most impressive Robin. Your worth just keeps rising. Once you carry on my path then you will hold true greatness." Slade said.

"Not on your life. I'll be dancing on your grave before I even think of following your path." Blood Wing laughed as he crushed the monitor. Walking over to the terminal he looked to see what Slade had been attempting to steal.

"Robotics plans…" he muttered as he left, just in time to see the T-Ship arrive.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. Slade was trying to steal robotics plans, sent one of his toys in there to fight." Blood Wing shrugged.

"You took care of him all by yourself?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Now that I'm part vampire it was easy." Blood Wing replied.

"You shouldn't rely on such a …" Starfire began.

"If you finish that statement Star, I will not come back to the tower. I will go with the Cirque and be where I belong." Blood Wing growled as Raven shot her a furious look.

"But…"

"ENOUGH!" he shouted shocking all of them "I am done playing your games Starfire. I have accepted what has happened to me, as has everyone else. YOU are the only one who continues to chase a delusion. It's time to grow up and face the facts that I am no longer human, that I am perfectly happy this way." All of them stood in a stunned silence, no one knowing what to say to his angry rant.

"Now if you'll excuse me I am going home." He growled as he got on his bike and rode off down the street.

"Way to go Starfire, you pissed our leader off." Beast Boy sighed.

"But I only…" she trailed off.

"Star. He is right. All of us have accepted the fact and moved on. You are the only one who denies what he is, because you are afraid of him. If you truly did love him then you wouldn't be bothered about his change." Raven said as she patted her shoulder.

"But…"

"No buts." Raven sighed.

"Let's go home. All of us need to calm down." Cyborg remarked as he got back in the ship and took off once everyone else had. Once back at the tower they could hear Blood Wing down in the training room, beating the stuffing out of one of the punching bags.

"Well Star, what are you going to do?" Raven asked once the two boys had walked off to the living room.

I, I am not sure friend Raven. In all truthfulness his new form scares me. I am frightened that he will become a monster and not stay the way he is." She sobbed.

"Star, I understand that you are scared but the more you push your views and your fears onto him, the angrier he gets and the more he hates the fact you won't accept him." Raven said as she sat the girl down on one of the chairs in the entry hall.

"But…"

"Star, there are no buts, there are no excuses. All there is is what you want to do. And no matter what you say or do you cannot change him back to what he once was."

"But…"

"Again with that word." This got a giggle out of the Tamoranian and she looked like she had finally made up her mind.

"Thank you friend Raven. I understand what I have to do." She smiled as she flew towards the training room.

Inside the training room Blood Wing was beating up a punching bag when he heard the door open and see Starfire come in.

"Blood Wing. I would like to speak to you about something most important." She began.

"I'm listening." He grunted as he kept hitting the bag.

"I feel that it is time, time to see other people, that we are no longer compatible." She said.

"You want to break up." He replied looking over at her.

"Yes. I no longer feel that what we once had is present. It would be best for both of us if we just…"

"Moved on." He finished for her as he walked closer "Its fine, I understand. We're still friends."

"Thank you friend Blood Wing." She nodded as she turned and flew off, leaving the half vampire to dwell in his sorrow over the first horrible thing caused by his new powers.


End file.
